En el borde del abismo
by Lyra sama
Summary: Cuando la tragedia invade su vida...algo tan cruel como una guerra se interpone en su felicidad...y ya no encuentra más opciones...Universo Alterno/Oneshot


**Importante!**

**Aclaraciones narrativas**

Normal: narración en tercera persona

_Cursiva: _diálogos, recuerdos...

**Negrita:** trozos de una canción de Rammstein (Ohne dich) más unas cosillas que yo le agregué xD

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece. Es creación del grupo de las maravillosas Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si eixstiese alguna coincidencia con otra historia es mera coincidencia...

**Summary:** Cuando la tragedia invade su vida...algo tan cruel como una guerra se interpone en su felicidad...y ya no encuentra más opciones...(historia ambientada en la segunda guerra mundial)

**En el borde del abismo**

Por: Lyra

Y allí estaba ella…al borde del abismo. La brisa del mar agitaba sus cabellos con fuerza…las nubes cubrían el cielo llenándolo de nostalgia. Lágrimas de fuego se deslizaban por su piel…el dolor y los recuerdos la atormentaban cada vez más…no fue capaz de seguir escuchando a los demás...como si supiesen cuán interminable era su tristeza. Pensar que una vez fue feliz. Cuando estaba con él, lo demás no importaba, sólo existía un mundo…el de ellos dos…

_-Sakura, ¿te gustaría estas siempre conmigo?_

_-Tú sabes que…sí!_

_-Entonces casémonos…_

_-Pero Shaoran…las cosas están tan difíciles aquí en Japón. La guerra está absorbiéndonos a todos. Imagínate si tuvieras que irte de mi lado…realmente si eso pasara…yo…_

_-Respóndeme algo…si yo me voy, ¿me esperarías?_

_-Siempre te esperaría, amor._

_-Entonces…¿aceptas casarte conmigo?_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_-Te amo, mi pequeña Sakura._

_-Te amo…_

Con un beso, hicieron una promesa…nunca se separarían, aunque estuvieran lejos, sus corazones siempre estarían unidos. Se casaron con mucha sencillez…Sakura, con su Shiromuku blanco, denotando su pureza y una hermosa sonrisa, aceptó en matrimonio a Shaoran Li, Comandante y piloto de la Fuerza Aérea del Imperio del Japón...aquellos eran tiempos de conflicto, pero a pesar de todo lo que ocurría en el exterior, decidieron unir sus vidas por siempre. Se amaban con locura, no tenían demasiadas posesiones pero…eran felices, y eso era lo más importante. Pero nada es eterno…

_-Amor, me llegó un telegrama del gobierno. Tengo que presentarme cuanto antes…debo ir a combatir…_

_-Pero, yo…_

_-No te preocupes, te prometo que voy a volver. Estaré pensando siempre en ti, sólo cuídate mucho._

_-Cuídate mucho tú también por favor…recuerda siempre que…te amo, y estaré esperándote…_

_-Y yo te amo a ti. Cuando regrese, podremos vivir en nuestra nueva casa, en el campo. No pude conseguir algo mejor, es difícil encontrar una casa en estos días, pero sé que te gustará._

_-Eso no importa ahora, lo que más quiero es que estés aquí pronto, que estemos juntos…_

1941, una época difícil en Japón. La guerra sostenida por varios países con distintos intereses, tenía en un ambiente de tensión a todas las personas que eran prácticamente espectadoras de todo el desastre y las muertes provocadas por la ambición de unos pocos. La situación económica era precaria, las cosas se complicaban cada vez más. La Armada Imperial estaba preparando una estrategia para combatir a Estados unidos, por lo que todos los uniformados de esta rama, además de la fuerza aérea estaban involucrados en este ataque. Mucha gente inocente también estaba implicada…sus hijos, nietos, padres, esposos estaban luchando por una guerra que estaba destruyendo muchas más vidas de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginarse…

Shaoran se fue. Ella no entendía por qué tenían que suceder conflictos como éstos ¿Qué sentido tenía una guerra si sólo traía dolor y muerte?...cuánta razón tenía. Esperaba con ansias noticias de lo que ocurría, sobretodo en esos momentos en los que se había enterado de una maravillosa noticia: un mes después de que él se había marchado, Sakura comenzó a sentir muchos malestares. Fue al médico y supo que sería madre. Se sentía tan feliz…esperaba que su amado regresara pronto para ver nacer a su bebé…Pasaban los meses, y ella le enviaba cartas que jamás fueron respondidas…

Comenzó a desesperarse, buscó algún modo para obtener información…hasta que pudo contactarse con Chiharu, una vieja amiga de la infancia. El esposo de ésta era Takashi Yamasaki, un renombrado senador japonés. Sakura le enviaba telegramas a Chiharu desde el pequeño poblado de Tomoeda, donde nació y creció. Lamentablemente todas las respuestas de su amiga eran negativas…no se sabía nada…hasta que un día de Diciembre, salió la tan esperada noticia. Pearl Harbor había sido atacada por los japoneses…pero eso no era lo más importante para Sakura, lo que más quería saber era si su esposo estaba con vida, si estaba a salvo, si regresaría con ella…

Soñaba con él, entrando a su habitación y dándole el acostumbrado beso en la frente de los buenos días…o podía verlo acariciándole su abultado vientre mientras la miraba con ternura…necesitaba ver el reflejo dorado de sus ojos, tocar sus desordenados cabellos, abrazarlo fuerte…verlo al despertar por las mañanas…

Pero de pronto, sus sueños comenzaron a tornarse oscuros…lo veía, pero siempre se alejaba y nunca podía alcanzarlo…gritaba y corría con todas su fuerzas, pero él no la escuchaba y se marchaba lejos…se despertaba asustada, con el corazón agitado. Hasta que a fines de ese año le dieron la noticia que cambiaría su vida…

_-Sakura…te ves tan hermosa- Chiharu había viajado desde la capital especialmente para ver a su amiga y hablar con ella…_

_-Chiharu! Que alegría verte! ¿Has tenido noticias de Shaoran?_

_-Amiga, con respecto a eso yo…por favor, siéntate y cálmate…_

_-Dime qué está pasando…- se sentaron en la pequeña sala de la casa de Sakura_

_-Mi esposo ha estado indagando, consiguió los listados de las personas que están con vida y…los que fallecieron en combate…_

_-Por favor habla de una vez! Tienes noticias de Shaoran… está con vida ¿verdad?_

_-Sakura…yo…no sé como decírtelo, pero…no puedo ocultártelo. Pensé avisarte después pero…_

_-Ya habla! Por favor dime que está bien…no alargues esto…_

_-Saku yo…lo siento…_

El rostro de Chiharu lo decía todo. Las palabras sobraban…él, había…muerto. No lo podía creer, no era posible…

_-Por favor, cálmate. Tienes a tu hijo, tienes que luchar por él…Shaoran estaría muy feliz de que lucharas por ese bebé y…_

_-Pero lamentablemente no podrá verlo, ¿verdad?...sólo…quiero estar sola._

_-Es que no puedo dejarte así…además, tienes que tener esto…_

Chiharu le pasó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel a Sakura y ésta lo tomó violentamente y salió de la casa tan rápido como el viento…corrió dejando atrás todo…su casa, a su amiga que corrió tras ella tratando de alcanzarla, pero sin éxito alguno. Siguió corriendo, internándose por un espeso bosque. Llegó hasta una cascada, lugar donde solía ir con Shaoran cuando quería escaparse del resto del mundo. Se sentó en una roca gigante que estaba a las orillas del manantial que formaba el agua que caía constantemente. Abrió el paquete que le había entregado su amiga…contenía muchos sobres…uno de ellos era una carta del gobierno avisándole del fallecimiento de su esposo. Los demás sobres correspondían a las cartas que con tanto cariño ella le había escrito mientras él estaba lejos. Pero al final de todas esas cartas, encontró una que no tenía su letra…era una carta de Shaoran. Al parecer él también le había escrito, pero lamentablemente su correspondencia no llegó a tiempo…abrió cuidadosamente el sobre y la leyó…

_ 28 de Junio de 1941_

_Mi pequeña Sakura:_

_Te escribo desde un frío lugar, pero estoy bien…espero no estés pasando necesidades y también te encuentres bien. El trabajo aquí está un poco pesado, pero pensando en ti, todas las cargas que pueda tener se hacen livianas._

_Cada noche sueño contigo, con tu rostro y tu hermosa sonrisa. Quizá para los demás eso sea una locura, pero yo me siento afortunado, porque aunque nuestros cuerpos estén separados, nuestras almas están unidas, además que siempre estás conmigo, de una u otra forma…_

_Mi amor, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero lo superaremos juntos, si piensas en mi y yo en ti estará todo bien (créeme que pienso en ti cada día). _

_Ruego todas las mañanas a Kami-sama por ti y por nuestro niño para que ambos estén bien. Espero tener la fuerza para superar esto y poder verlos a los dos. Ya tengo curiosidad por ver el rostro de nuestra niña…o quizá será nuestro niño, pero te confieso que me encantaría que fuera una niñita…como tú, una Sakurita para darle mucho cariño…_

_Lamentablemente tengo que dejar esta carta hasta aquí…debo despedirme, hay un asunto urgente que debo atender, y el correo pronto se llevará la correspondencia._

_Pero, recuerda siempre que… te amo…_

_Con cariño, siempre en tu corazón…_

_ Shaoran_

Las lágrimas fluían cada vez más intensamente…su garganta se cerraba, su corazón latía con fuerza. Shaoran había recibido sus cartas, se había enterado de la existencia de su hijo…y la idea de no verlo más le oprimía el corazón y no le dejaba respirar. Sentía su alma vacía, el frío se apoderaba de ella, no era capaz de creerlo aún. Sintió que todo raciocinio se escapaba de su mente. Se levantó y siguió corriendo…no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando pudo reaccionar, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo lejos que se encontraba del pueblo…caminó un poco más, hasta que sintió que algo se clavaba en su tobillo y cayó quedando completamente inconsciente…

Despertó en una pequeña choza, con punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo y mucha sed. No sabía dónde se encontraba…vio el rostro amable de una anciana que la miraba con ternura…

_-Pequeña, por fin despertaste. Dormiste por cuatro días..._

_-¿Donde estoy?…_

_-Tranquila, estás a salvo_

_-Cómo llegué hasta aquí…_

_-Te encontré en el bosque, estabas desmayada…niña, debes tener cuidado, podrías haber muerto…_

_-Y…¿qué me pasó?_

_-Te mordió una serpiente…y al parecer tropezaste y te golpeaste fuertemente. Gracias a Kami-sama que te encontré a tiempo…el veneno es letal y te afectó bastante, pero por suerte sigues con vida…_

Sakura trató de recordar mientras la anciana, que al parecer era una curandera, le hablaba…hasta que volvieron todos los recuerdos a su memoria, y supo por qué estaba en el bosque. Intentó incorporarse. Se llevó la mano al vientre y no sintió nada…

_-Mi bebé…señora yo…estoy embarazada…pero…-sus lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar otra vez…_

_-Mi niña…cuando te traje estabas muy mal. Me di cuenta de tu estado, y apenas pude estabilizarte, traté de salvar a tu criatura. Con unas yerbas induje el parto, pero…ya era demasiado tarde…_

Todo estaba perdido. Ella cayó en la improvisada cama llorando desconsoladamente…ya nada tenía sentido. No quería seguir así…no tenía más ganas de seguir en esa tragedia…

Apenas tuvo algo de fuerza, se levantó. Tomó el pequeño cuerpo de su bebé (que la señora había envuelto en lienzos blancos) y agradeciéndole a la misteriosa anciana, se alejó de allí. En un lugar rodeado por pétalos de flores de cerezo, hizo una improvisada tumba cavando con sus manos, y enterró el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo…

_-Pronto estaré contigo y con tu papá, mi pequeño…Él quería una niña, pero sé que habría estado igualmente feliz de verte si te hubiera conocido, mi niño…Hien…_

Antes de depositar la tierra sobre él, le besó la frente…demarcó el lugar con una roca e hizo una oración a Kami-sama para que el espíritu de su pequeño Hien (que así había nombrado) estuviese en paz. Caminó por horas, hasta que llegó a la costa…

Y ahora estaba ahí, mirando las olas desde lo alto de un acantilado. Las lágrimas quemaban su piel. Pensaba que no valía la pena seguir con vida…tenía las cartas en su mano izquierda…y en la derecha, un puñal que había sacado a escondidas de la choza de la anciana. Mientras su mirada se posaba sobre el horizonte, intentaba recordar…alguna vez fue feliz, pero eso no era más que una memoria lejana…tan lejana que perdía su nitidez y comenzó a creer que todo había sido producto de su imaginación…

**El bosque está tan oscuro y vacío**

**Y las aves ya no cantarán más para mí…**

**Pobre de mí, oh pobre de mí…**

_No puedo seguir en este mundo si tú no estás aquí…Espero poder encontrarte, estar contigo…ya no siento nada más que frío, pero pronto estaré con ustedes…sólo espérenme…_

**Sin ti…sin ti yo no puedo ser…**

**Sin ti…**

_Apenas caiga, espero que me recibas entre tus brazos…_

**Estás ahora silencioso, sin vida**

**Mi cuerpo ha perdido sus latidos…**

**Se han ido con los de tu corazón…**

**Estoy en pie, pero…en realidad,**

**Ya he muerto…**

_Quizá nuestras almas renazcan…y nos encontremos otra vez…ojala eso pasara…seríamos felices…en otra vida…hasta siempre, amor de mi vida…_

Tomó el puñal, y con lágrimas infinitas en sus ojos verdes, lo clavó en su pecho y cayó a las profundas y gélidas aguas…aquel líquido rojo, elixir de vida, se mezcló con el agua salada…su cuerpo yacía ya sin vida…y su alma, ascendía esperanzada de encontrar a su hijo…a su amor…Shaoran…

_Y quizás nos encontremos…en otra vida…_

**Fin**

**N/A:** Hola…espero estén bien. Este es mi primer One-shot. Es bastante triste, la verdad. He tenido penita, y creo que necesitaba escribir algo así. Esto lo hice con ese fin, el de distraerme, no es que crea que el suicidio sea una alternativa o algo así, esto lo digo para que nadie se asuste o se extrañe. Esto es algo ficticio, salido de mi imaginación en una "motivante" clase de microbiología xD

Con respecto a los aspectos históricos…quizá tenga algún error, pero es que no me especializo mucho en esa área xD…disculpen si cometí errores, pero traté de que fuera lo más concordante posible (o sea más que copiar la historia de la segunda guerra mundial, quería que la historia fuera de esa época y que los hechos tuvieran sentido)

Ya saben, cualquier crítica, manden review ;)

Espero sus comentarios :P

Saludos y mucha suerte

Bye!


End file.
